


Moments

by melody1987



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody1987/pseuds/melody1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were little things, but Obi-Wan carefully stored away each moment like a precious gem, all of it used as a fuel for the fire burning within his heart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another little QuiObi one shot. I dunno if this would be considered AU. Probably, as, in my head QUI-GON WILL LIVE FOREVER!

Moments

Obi-Wan Kenobi was aware of his master’s presence long before Qui-Gon Jinn entered the balcony, adjacent to the council chambers. It had long ago become a favourite haunt of the apprentice, as its view was, by far, the best of the city. Despite the amount of noise provided by Coruscant’s sky traffic, Obi-Wan found it to be a peaceful place, as the hum of outdoor activity offered a focus for his active young mind to latch on to, when he wanted to empty it of all other thought. As always, it failed to free his mind from the presence of his tutor, but Obi-Wan had given up that fight long ago.

The Jedi Master strode leisurely towards Obi-Wan and stopped beside him.

“Thought I’d find you here,” he remarked.

That voice had a way of going straight through Obi-Wan in a way that nothing else could and, had his face been hidden, the young man would have allowed himself a moment to close his eyes and revel in the sound.

For a short while, companionable silence hung between master and student, as both leaned forward to rest their elbows on the balcony wall, gazing out at the sprawling landscape. There was only a small gap between the shoulders of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, with the latter almost able to feel the warmth radiating from the former. He didn’t even bother trying to ignore the pull he always felt towards the older man, but possessed enough strength of will to not act upon the compulsion.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

The comment caught Obi-Wan completely unawares and his head turned sharply to look at Qui-Gon. The past fortnight had been a rare period of respite for the pair, which Obi-Wan had chosen to use as time for collecting himself through frequent meditation and study. A consequence of that was the sudden distance it put between him and his master, which Obi-Wan had been more than aware of, although none of the excuses he made to himself had admitted such distance was intentional.

The Padawan was subjected to a moment of intense scrutiny by his master, which forced him to automatically straighten his posture, the result of twelve years of strict tutelage. The Padawan sometimes imagined he would be an ideal candidate to be reincarnated as a pet dog.

The corner of Qui-Gon’s lips twitched upwards, before his eyes returned to the cityscape, but Obi-Wan’s never left the man beside him.

He wasn’t sure exactly when he had begun to fall in love. The process was a gradual one, born of small, intimate moments that meant nothing to anyone but himself. Those moments started innocently enough, at a time when Obi-Wan was too young to really understand the feelings now blossoming within him as a man, and the object of his affection was as oblivious now as he ever had been. It was something Obi-Wan had always made damn sure of.

For many years, the Padawan had simply assumed the admiration was purely academic, his interest all to do with a desire to become as great a Jedi as his master. Qui-Gon Jinn cut an awe inspiring figure. The man was impossibly tall and built like a mountain, or at least he had appeared to be to the scrawny thirteen year old boy assigned to his care. Yet Qui-Gon’s presence was never intimidating. The Jedi Master was no thug and he held a quiet dignity, which the teenage apprentice could have only dreamed of one day attaining.

When first paired with one another, Obi-Wan felt nothing more than the youthful excitement at being summoned to his master’s side, enjoying the older man’s company, listening as he was regaled with tales of the galaxy and digesting every little scrap of wisdom offered. However, as time passed, Obi-Wan grew and so did his knowledge of the man behind the title. He saw the splinters in the pedestal upon which Qui-Gon had been placed, had done all he could to try and repair some of them. It could have bothered him, as it did so many other Padawans, when they realised their masters were not all-knowing, perfect beings. Obi-Wan, however, found that he rather liked his master’s imperfections. He enjoyed the dry sense of humour and the maverick personality, which regularly had him summoned before the Jedi Council.

Attraction first made it presence known during Obi-Wan’s late teens, in the throes of puberty, when he realised his gaze was settling on the male counterparts, rather than female. The Padawan found his gaze lingering on his master’s face just a fraction longer than necessary, or when Qui-Gon’s fingers accidentally brushed against his, Obi-Wan’s hand would absently lean into the touch. And then there was that smile; the apprentice looked for any opportunity to place the expression on the other’s face. They were little things, but Obi-Wan carefully stored away each moment like a precious gem, all of it used as a fuel for the fire burning within his heart. It was a feeling that had rapidly progressed, when Obi-Wan reached his twenties.

It was at the age of twenty two that Obi-Wan Kenobi knew he was unmistakably and irrevocably in love. On a planet, whose name the young Jedi could never pronounce, a particularly infuriating mission had failed spectacularly and, through an unfortunate set of circumstances, the two Jedi found themselves stuck in the middle of a massive swamp. It was apparently what happened when one fumbled the third gesture in a rather elaborate form of sign language and managed to insult an entire species. Although probably Obi-Wan’s biggest blunder to date, with hindsight and the smile it always brought to his lips, it was one he couldn’t bring himself to regret.

It had taken quite some time and effort to finally get the enraged tribal leader off their tails and there was no opportunity to bask in relief, because they were then faced with the task of getting out of the new mess they’d landed themselves in…literally.

Clinging to one another for balance (no great hardship in Obi-Wan’s mind), the pair had trudged their way through the thick, slimy sludge, only for Qui-Gon to somehow fall and land face first into the gloop. Fear had spiked in Obi-Wan’s chest for a moment, as he wondered what kind of creature might have tried to take him under, but the truth of the situation was far more benign. Qui-Gon Jinn, revered Jedi Master, had simply tripped.

Something rumbled deep inside the Padawan’s chest, as he watched his master return to an upright position, with all the typical grace and decorum expected of the older man. Dark green gunge slid down his face and torso, and his robes were far from the pristine tan they had once been. Whether due to stress or the downright absurdity of the predicament, Obi-Wan had been unable to hold back his amusement and burst into laughter. Qui-Gon’s expression remained stoic, watching as his Padawan was forced to brace himself with hands on his knees, the laughter refusing to subside and, eventually, the older man had no choice but to join in. Within seconds, the swamp was filled with the mingled laughter of two men, who had seemingly forgotten all about the peril behind them.

Qui-Gon was first to regain some semblance of composure, before taking careful steps to catch up with Obi-Wan, who’d been in the process of wiping the tears from his eyes.

“I’m so glad to see you taking the threat to our lives so seriously,” Qui-Gon remarked.

"Forgive me, Master,” Obi-Wan replied, still unable to remove the smile from his face. “I shall endeavour to possess more solemnity in future.”

The pair eyed one another for a moment, before another short round of giggles erupted. At this rate, it was a wonder they ever left that wretched swamp.

When he was finally able to stop laughing for more than a few seconds at a time, Obi-Wan had looked up at Qui-Gon and felt his heart squeeze in the most delightful way. Eyes crinkled with mirth and a smile removing nearly a decade, the Padawan had never found his master to be more beautiful, even if he was covered in grime.

Something in that moment had caused him to act in a way he never had before. Wrapping his hand in the sleeve of his cloak, Obi-Wan lifted it to wipe the dirt from Qui-Gon’s cheek. It was a surprisingly intimate gesture and the apprentice had immediately realised his blunder. With a racing heart and before anything could be said, Obi-Wan had walked away, mumbling something about needing to keep ahead of pursuers.

In the three years that had since passed, no further mention of it had ever been made. Originally a source of relief for the young man, Obi-Wan had recently started to feel dejected at his current situation; he was beginning to understand what it truly meant to suffer a love unrequited. There was nothing to be done about it, he knew, even if the knowledge did sometimes make him want to tear his short hair out. Qui-Gon had given no inclination towards reciprocating Obi-Wan’s feelings and, even if he did, there was no chance of the Jedi Master being unprofessional enough to allow such a relationship to develop. The code was very clear on that front and there were some rules even Qui-Gon Jinn would not break.

Obi-Wan vowed in that moment to ensure he worked harder than ever to keep his true feelings buried. Despite the calm and nonchalant demeanour presented to the outside world, his master bore emotional wounds that still hadn’t quite healed and the very last thing Obi-Wan wanted was to scare the older man away. No matter how much it hurt, he’d rather suffer a lifetime of secret longing, than lose Qui-Gon completely. After all, it wasn’t all that bad, which Obi-Wan tried to remind himself of regularly (he also tried not to dwell on the fact that it had been quite some time since he’d been able to make himself believe that). Just because he couldn’t act on his feelings, didn’t mean he couldn’t take pleasure in every moment they spent together.

Rubbing his palms together, Qui-Gon continued, returning his Padawan to the present. “There is something we need to discuss,” he said and there was a tone to his voice that sent Obi-Wan’s pulse skyrocketing. In imitation of his student, the tall Jedi also returned to full height, although his hands remained on the wall. He took a deep breath.

“Obi-Wan, you have been my apprentice for the past twelve years. When I first met you, I was hesitant to take on another Padawan, given everything that had happened to the last.”

Obi-Wan nodded and it took all of his reserves not to react to the hint of pain that seeped through the last few words. No matter how long ago it was, mention of Xanatos still brought an ache to the older man’s heart.

“But you have proven to be all I could have hoped for and more. In our time together, I have watched you change from a boy into a man, from a Youngling, into a very promising Jedi.” A smile curved Qui-Gon’s lips. “Training you is one of my greatest accomplishments and I value not only your dedication and hard work, but also your companionship.”

Obi-Wan was at a loss for words. Although he had never been made to feel unappreciated, such praise was rare, but there was one word that really grasped his attention.

Companionship.

He knew his master’s intended meaning behind the word was platonic, but, Heavens, if Obi-Wan didn’t wish it could be more.

“That is why,” Qui-Gon resumed. “I am putting you up for the Trials.”

Obi-Wan’s jaw visibly fell open at that and it took some time for him to formulate any sort of response. “Y-you are?”

Qui-Gon chuckled at the reaction. “Is it so surprising? Surely my tutelage has not been that bad.”

“Of course not!” Obi-Wan replied, unable to keep the defensive tone from creeping into his voice. “I…I just…”

More chuckles came, as a large hand landed gently upon Obi-Wan’s shoulder, giving a small squeeze of reassurance. The apprentice suddenly found it hard to concentrate on anything else.

“You should have more confidence in yourself,” Qui-Gon insisted. “I think, if you were able to see yourself through my eyes, you might.”

A hint of pink coloured Obi-Wan’s cheeks and he was grateful for the time of day, as the rich golden glow of sunset served to hide his blush. It was certainly a blessing that Qui-Gon couldn’t see himself from Obi-Wan’s point of view. To distract his thoughts, the young man scrambled for something to say.  
“I…thank you, Master.”

The apprentice looked back at the city, his mind a jumble of thoughts and emotion. The Trials. It was the moment he had spent the last twenty five years working towards and an honour beyond comprehension to have made it this far. It was supposed to be the greatest moment of his life…so why wasn’t he happier?

Trying to understand the conflicting emotions was impossible and the hand on his shoulder only made things harder. Despite the thick Jedi robes covering his frame, the Padawan swore he could feel the heat coming from Qui-Gon’s palms.

A surge of melancholy began to rise. Taking the Trials meant his time with Qui-Gon was coming to an end, so where did that leave them? They would part ways, going from constant companions, to acquaintances and the face he looked forward to gazing upon every single day, would be reduced to a countenance that hung forever in his memory. Qui-Gon would find a new apprentice, move on and, someday, perhaps Obi-wan might acquire one of his own. It would be an amazing achievement…but it wouldn’t be the same. Of course, having apparently severely broken the rules regarding attachment, it was unlikely that he would ever feel himself worthy to teach another.

Qui-Gon, sensing his Padawan’s downward shift in mood, gave the young man’s shoulder a gentle shake. His hand then slid sideways, to rest at the juncture between the apprentice’s neck and shoulder blades.

“Obi-Wan?” he asked, concern lacing through the smooth, quiet voice. Despite the gentility, his name, along with the feel of fingertips against his bare skin, held the power to crack through the young man's mental shields.

“I…” A pause, as Obi-Wan gathered his courage. “I’ll miss you.”

The admission was uttered softly and Obi-Wan was graced with a small smile, which he would have seen, had his courage extended to looking in his master’s direction. As it was, the apprentice was terrified by the thoughts that had surely escaped through the small fissure in his shields. If the Jedi Master had been oblivious before, he certainly wouldn’t be any longer and Obi-Wan found himself unconsciously tensing, waiting for the gentle rejection to come.

“And I, you,” Qui-Gon replied, his tone unchanged, betraying no hint of awareness for the struggle his Padawan endured. “You are one of a kind, Obi-Wan Kenbobi.”

The grip on Obi-Wan’s neck shifted and, from the corner of his eye, the younger man saw a thumb and forefinger grasp the long, thin braid hanging over his shoulder. Obi-Wan wanted so much to let his gaze fall upon his master, but still found himself unable to, scared of what he might see if he did, so settled for sideways glances. Qui-Gon’s scrutiny was fixed on the braid and his hand was so close that Obi-Wan could feel the fine hairs on the back of the fingers whisper against his jaw. It had been a very long time since his master had been so close and the almost-touch was like a shock of electricity to Obi-Wan’s system. The apprentice wasn’t sure what was happening or why, but knew that he liked it far too much.

Obi-Wan tried so very hard not to overanalyse the moment, to stop himself imagining things that weren’t there, but he’d pined for the man for so long, that the apprentice wasn’t sure he had it fully under control anymore. How many times had the Padawan dreamed about something like this, only to face bitter disappointment when morning came? It was too much and he wanted to leave, but Obi-Wan was rooted to the spot, his heart thudding wildly against his chest. Why did he torture himself this way? Why did he have to fall in love with one so unattainable? Sometimes, it really wasn’t fair.

“Do you truly believe that, Obi-Wan?”

The Padawan froze. His heart rate increased further and breathing had suddenly become a chore. Had…had his master heard? Surely his mental barriers hadn’t lowered themselves that far? Oh, Lords, what else had he heard?

“I would apologise for being nosy, but you’re projecting rather loudly.”

Oh, shit!

The fingers fiddling with the Padawan braid dropped and, despite his mortification at the situation, Obi-Wan still mourned the loss of contact. When several long minutes passed, in which Obi-Wan forced himself to remain absolutely still, Qui-Gon called his name. When there was no response, the older man tried again.

“Obi-Wan, look at me.”

The student wanted to obey, but he was too afraid. Was this why he’d been recommended for the Trials? Was it a convenient solution to get the love struck pup out of the way, before any awkward situations could arise?

“Please?”

Obi-Wan couldn’t ignore that. He hesitantly turned to face his master, the memory of every touch, every smile, every moment spent together flashing through his mind.

It was for a long moment that Qui-Gon studied his apprentice, those icy blue eyes travelling over every inch of the younger man’s face. A frown of confusion furrowed his brow.  
“How can you believe yourself so worthless?”

Obi-Wan didn’t answer; admitting weakness had never been a strong point. The hand that had clasped his shoulder rose again, but this time it cradled his chin, tipping the youthful face upwards a little. A small, whimsical smile played at the Jedi Master’s lips.

“If only you knew.”

Qui-Gon’s thumb started running back and forth gently across Obi-Wan’s jaw and the Padawan felt his breath catch.

“Knew what?” he breathed, his voice a whisper with the need to release some of the charge building within, as he was sure to combust at any moment.

Rather than answer with words, Qui-Gon moved closer, taking his Padawan’s face in both hands. Their faces inched closer, until Obi-Wan felt the gentle pressure of lips against his forehead and the touch felt like a soothing balm caressing his temple. He let out a long, unsteady sigh, like a man taking his first sip of water, after being lost in a desert for far too long.

Qui-Gon finally replied. “I know what it is you want,” he said, their foreheads touching and both men kept their eyes closed, as a mutual admission passed between them. “But we cannot.”

The shoulders of the apprentice slumped, as dejection curled about him. He’d known it would be this way…

“Not yet.”

Not yet.

A fresh surge of emotion swept over Obi-Wan, as he considered the implications of the words spinning around his mind. Not yet. Not yet. Not yet. The meaning behind them was so clear, but, for some reason, Obi-Wan refused to believe. It wasn’t happening. It couldn’t! He wanted it too much, had waited for so long. Why would he deserve such a thing, when he’d spent the better part of a decade secretly breaking the Jedi code in his dreams every single night?

“Stop it,” Qui-Gon gently admonished, not at all pleased with the level of self doubt radiating through his pupil.

“I’m sorry.”

Suddenly, a current of sensation assaulted Obi-Wan’s senses with such speed and urgency, that he gasped. At first, he could make no sense of it, until, slowly, images started to appear, combined with sounds, thoughts and feelings. Familiarity tugged at the back of his mind, before he realised what he was seeing. It was himself! They were all Obi-Wan’s memories, yet they weren’t from his point of view. Understanding quickly dawned on the young man. This was what Qui-Gon meant about seeing himself through his master’s eyes. It was odd to witness, because, despite the person sharing his exact likeness, Obi-Wan didn’t recognise himself at all. He’d certainly never seen himself look so confident and proficient in the midst of battle, or so wise during matters of diplomacy.

Then came a fresh wave of memories, but these were different to those before. Obi-Wan saw himself laughing heartily, or gazing wistfully out through a viewport at the stars. Then he was sobbing, or his face was contorted with impassioned rage, as he sought to protect those who could not defend themselves. There was a softness surrounding these moments, something akin to adoration, yet it also wasn’t. There was so much more to it than that. Could it be..?

“Do you see?” Qui-Gon asked, his voice bringing the pair of them back to the balcony.

Obi-Wan nodded, but was too overwhelmed to speak and he squeezed his eyes shut, as the tears came. He wanted to turn his face away, wishing not to show yet more weakness in front of his master, but Qui-Gon refused to let go and pulled the young man in his arms. Obi-Wan gathered fistfuls of fabric into his hands as he wept, having no idea whether his tears were of joy or sadness. Perhaps they were simply relief.

One of Qui-Gon’s hands came up to cradle the back of his Padawan’s head, as the other remained firmly around his back. “It will be alright,” he soothed and, in that moment, Obi-Wan believed him.

*

A few hours later, when Obi-Wan lay, staring at the ceiling above his bunk, he still hadn’t come to terms with what had happened on the balcony that evening. Qui-Gon Jinn now knew beyond a doubt that the initiate he had trained from childhood was in love with him. Apparently, though, that had been the case for rather a long time, now and the apprentice wasn’t sure what to make of it. Clearly, he needed to work on his Sabacc face.

His stomach gave an odd little kick, when thoughts turned to the realisation that the object of his ardour returned the sentiment. Qui-Gon Jinn loved him back! Obi-Wan draped an arm over his mouth, to try and prevent the smile emerging for the millionth time, as he pondered how his attitude towards taking the Trials had completely U-turned. Now, he couldn’t wait, because the sooner he became knighted, the sooner he and Qui-Gon could be together.

He gave up on restraining the joy, before his fingers went to the spot on his temple, where Qui-Gon had placed that soft, single kiss. A quiet chuckle escaped, before he rolled over on to his side. Aware that he probably wouldn’t get much sleep, Obi-Wan felt safe in the knowledge that, if slumber did manage to take hold, his dreams were going to be very sweet indeed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Content wasn’t usually a word Qui-Gon Jinn used to describe himself. Busy, yes. Tired? Frequently. At a push, sometimes he’d even admit to feeling old, but those times were rarest of all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't going to be a multi-chapter story originally, but, apparently these two lovelies have other ideas! Oh, well, I'm sure we can all cope with a little more QuiObi. I know I'm not gonna complain ;)

Content wasn’t usually a word Qui-Gon Jinn used to describe himself. Busy, yes. Tired? Frequently. At a push, sometimes he’d even admit to feeling _old_ , but those times were rarest of all.

As he stood on the balcony, in the very same spot occupied by another only a few hours ago, the Jedi Master was feeling something very close to contentment, as well as an unusual sort of weightlessness to his limbs. He'd never quite acclimated to the frequent stumbles in his equilibrium and it was telling that the person responsible didn't even have to be in the same room anymore for it to happen. The residual energy left after his Padawan’s departure was still present and it seemed to envelop the Jedi Master, ensuring all of his senses were focused on one thing: Obi-Wan.

The evening had not ended the way Qui-Gon was expecting. He’d certainly never possessed any intent to reveal half of what he did, but, when it came to matters of the heart, things rarely went to plan. Despite the emphasis on detachment drummed into initiates the moment they set foot into the Jedi Temple, preparing a Padawan for the Trials was always an emotional experience, even when a master didn’t feel the way Qui-Gon did about his. So, when all those conflicting emotions and thoughts had started running through the young red-head’s mind, he’d been compelled to act, if only to save Obi-Wan from experiencing any unnecessary hurt.

A sliver of concern ran through Qui-Gon, when he considered some of the consequences that might arise from their talk. He’d planned to say nothing until the lad had been knighted at the very least and, even then, there was a part of him that wondered why he should even bother. For all he’d lectured Obi-Wan about self doubt, Qui-Gon was equally guilty of the crime. However, unlike the doubts harassing the young man, Qui-Gon still believed his own to be justified.

When one really thought about it, how could it possibly make sense for an attractive young man to fall for someone thirty five years his senior? Socialising certainly wasn’t beyond Obi-Wan’s capabilities and his affable nature made him very popular amongst his peers. Some might have assumed it a harmless infatuation, which was common amongst Padawans, who, especially during the early years of apprenticeship, tended to idolise their masters, but Qui-Gon knew this wasn’t the case for Obi-Wan.

When Tahl died at the hands of Chief Balog, Qui-Gon’s behaviour had been, to put it mildly, reprehensible. Any trivial sort of affection would have been eradicated immediately during that time and yet, throughout it all, Obi-Wan’s support never faltered. It had been utterly selfless and, if the old man was honest with himself, it was then that the Padawan had truly shown just how deeply his love ran.

There was one moment during that period, which held particular significance for Qui-Gon. Alone in his quarters, having handed Tahl’s murderer over to the authorities and with nothing but silence for company, that was when everything had caught up. The realisation of what he’d almost done allowed a heavy sense of wretchedness, almost as terrible as the grief that had consumed him upon learning Tahl’s fate, to shroud the Jedi Master. He had failed everyone.

A pain had twisted deep in his gut, leaving him breathless and he’d crumpled to the floor, curling into a ball, as his forehead rested against the rough carpet.  
Too lost in pain that was both physical and mental, Qui-Gon hadn’t heard the door open, or the quiet footsteps that approached. Steady hands had gripped his shoulders, levering his torso upright and Qui-Gon was met with eyes of the warmest blue. In that gaze was no judgement, no recrimination for all his master had put him through, only the deepest empathy for the distress of another, mixed with something else that Qui-Gon had no energy left to decipher.

That's when the tears had come, heralding deep, heaving cries of anguish and, without word, Obi-Wan gathered his master into his arms, as Qui-Gon clung to his Padawan for dear life, letting out everything he had sought to keep inside. It was cathartic, for once simply letting go, but also terribly sad that one as young as Obi-Wan should have had to bear the burden of his master's collapse. The man appointed to instruct, nurture and protect had failed to do so miserably and this added an extra layer of guilt to all the older man was already carrying.

There was no way of knowing how long the pair sat there, but Obi-Wan had refused to relinquish his hold until the very last tear was shed. Even then, the apprentice was hesitant to let go and it wasn't until Qui-Gon's breathing had fully regulated, that Obi-Wan's hold loosened. His hands never fully left his master, though, moving to brush hair out of Qui-Gon's face, before resting on his shoulders.

Qui-Gon remembered offering some sort of apology, his voice little more than a hoarse whisper, but Obi-Wan had simply shaken his head, apology not needed and Qui-Gon didn't understand how the boy's faith in him could remain so unshaken.

"No one is perfect," Was all he'd said, before his nose wrinkled and he gave the older man a quick once-over. "Forgive me, Master, but when did you last use a 'fresher?"

The laughter came, before Qui-Gon had even realised what he was doing and fresh tears spilled down his cheeks, although these were due to an immense feeling of relief overtaking his body. Obi-Wan had once again taken him into his arms and Qui-Gon wasn't sure there would ever be a way to repay the young man for all he'd done.

Exhaustion was too great at the time to argue, but, years later, when the memories were less raw and he could look back with renewed clarity, he knew that his Padawan had been wrong. He could think of one person who, if not absolutely perfect, was as close as it was possible to damn well be.

It took the Jedi Master quite some time to finally admit to himself that he'd fallen in love with his Padawan, but when he did, his body had been overtaken by a lightness of being, similar to the one he was experiencing now. It was a common side effect of spending time with Obi-Wan, as the younger man's presence never failed to invigorate the Jedi Master, making him feel as though they could face anything together. Often, it was hard to contain and Qui-Gon struggled more and more to restrain himself. Whenever graced with the smile more beautiful than any work of art, it was truly a battle to ignore the impulse to take Obi-Wan in his arms and kiss him senseless. 

He had abstained so far, except for the slight lapse earlier, having placed the kiss upon Obi-Wan's temple. In that little gesture, a sense of wonder filled the older man, amazed that he had been so incredibly lucky to earn the love of such an extraordinary young man.

To know he had such influence over the happiness of another was both exhilarating and terrifying, but Qui-Gon was absolutely determined to always be the very best man he could be for the one he loved. Obi-Wan Kenobi deserved nothing less. 

In the back of Qui-Gon's mind, tickling the edges of consciousness, came a rush of excitement and pure joy. His breath caught and his grip on the balcony wall tightened, to keep himself upright. His Padawan really needed to keep his feelings in check, sometimes.

An unbidden chuckle escaped from the Jedi Master, and an invisible force pulled at his thoughts, tempting him with glimpses of the future, promising so much for the pair of them, but Qui-Gon resisted. However great the temptation may be, he wanted to be able to enjoy it, be surprised by it and not tarnish their relationship's potential with the worries of what-if.

Offering Coruscant one last glimpse, Qui-Gon Jinn re-entered the building and knew that the smile plastered across his face would be matched by the man who had stolen his heart. 

 


	3. Memory

Twelve years. 

In some ways, it was such a long amount of time. So much could happen in twelve years. People were born, as others died, and some fell in love, living a life full of excitement and adventure, whilst others endured the sort of existence nobody would wish upon their worst enemy. Entire empires could rise and fall in half the time and there were certain species that could only dream of reaching such a lifespan. 

Yet, in the grand scheme of things, twelve years was nothing at all. For a universe whose age spanned billions of years, twelve was no more than a snap of the fingers, the blink of an eye and there were areas where, during that time, nothing had changed whatsoever. What must it be like to live such an endless existence, to watch things evolve so much over the course of an immense lifetime?

These were the notions plaguing the mind of a young man, as he sat outside the Hall of Knighthood. One hand rested upon his knee, palm facing downwards, whilst the other was clenched into a tight fist, the item clasped within a precious memento of all he had achieved during his apprenticeship. The ceremony had ended half an hour ago, but the full implications of what the day meant were still catching up. His time as a Padawan was over; now, at the age of twenty five, Obi-Wan Kenobi was a Jedi Knight. 

So many emotions were running through him that it was impossible to compartmentalise them all. Amongst the chaos he felt pride, relief, apprehension and, most of all, anticipation. Obi-Wan’s life was no longer bound to shadow another. Now, at last, he had the freedom to serve the force in the way _he_ saw fit and an entire galaxy awaited him. It was a little nerve wracking in all honesty, but Obi-Wan tried not to dwell on the lingering doubts. After all, Master Yoda would never knight one who wasn’t worthy. 

There was a jolt to the brain when Obi-Wan considered what else this day also signified. Three weeks ago, a conversation on a balcony overlooking Coruscant had altered his life immeasurably, offering something he had previously only ever dreamed of being possible. Qui-Gon Jinn wasn’t waiting for his Padawan- _former_ Padawan- when he exited the Hall and, although unusual for a master to not be there to congratulate their apprentice upon ascension to knighthood, Obi-Wan understood the absence. The ceremony was such a momentous occasion for any Padawan and he was grateful for the alone time he’d been granted, to clear and calm his mind.

Now that things had begun to settle, a new thrum of exhilaration came to the fore and, at the back of his thoughts, he was aware of the constant presence which resided there. It was never intrusive, but always strong enough to offer reassurance and allowed a form of communication that had always made Obi-Wan pity those who would never experience such a thing. Over time, it wasn’t unusual for a training bond to grow in strength, and, admittedly, Obi-Wan had no basis for comparison, but he had been reliably informed that theirs was particularly strong. That didn’t necessarily mean that they knew everything about one another, as it was perfectly simple to shield certain thoughts and feelings (as evidenced by Obi-Wan’s ignorance towards the depth of Qui-Gon’s love for him), but it provided an intimacy unlike anything else. 

Ever since the confession of their love, each man had lowered his personal shields. The pace had been gradual, so as not to overwhelm them, but Obi-Wan marvelled at just how deeply ingrained their connection was. It was as if it had been imprinted onto his very soul. Surely that wasn’t common for a training bond, because the young man couldn’t even comprehend the terrible loss he’d feel at severing such a link. Qui-Gon had managed to allay his fears several days ago, when preparation for the knighting ceremony had begun, explaining that the cessation of training didn’t automatically mean the bond would be broken and Obi-Wan’s relief in that moment had been indescribable. 

Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, Obi-Wan’s mind went to the Padawan braid held in his hand. For twelve years it had hung over his right shoulder and he felt its absence keenly. It was customary for the braid to be handed to a student’s former tutor, not only to signify that the Jedi Master’s training had been successful, but also as a means to say thank you. For Obi-Wan, the woven strands of hair symbolised so much more, carrying a wonderful promise and he knew it was time to go. Qui-Gon was waiting.

*

Obi-Wan’s heart was drumming against his chest, as walked through the gardens surrounding the Jedi Temple. It was a rare patch of nature, in an otherwise artificial environment and a favourite haunt of the Jedi Master. The admiration was not lost on the younger man, but he could never give up his love for all things mechanical.

The tall man’s frame was shaded from the dazzling sunlight, by the branches of one of the garden’s largest and oldest trees. Obi-Wan’s approach was detected long before he stopped at Qui-Gon’s side, but the older man gave no acknowledgement of his companion at first, preferring to let a peaceful quiet settle between them. After a short period of silence, he finally spoke.

“Congratulations.” Qui-Gon’s voice was quiet, but the word was coated with a thick layer of affection that caused Obi-Wan’s heart to flutter. 

“Thank you, Master,” the newly knighted Jedi replied, trying hard to fight the ridiculous grin that wanted to split his face in two.

“No,” Qui-Gon declared, causing the other man’s gaze to turn to him, brow furrowing in confusion. “I am your master no longer, Obi-Wan.”

“Then...how should I address you?” With all that the day had brought, it was the one thing Obi-Wan had failed to even consider.

“Oh, I’m sure a clever man such as yourself can figure it out.” Qui-Gon’s eyes landed upon his former Padawan and there was a humorous glint within those steely blue orbs.

“Very well, _Qui-Gon_.” Obi-Wan couldn’t recall the last time he had referred to his former master by name, which was enough to make him blush, as his eyes fell to the ground and the ridiculous smile finally crossed his lips. 

Another period of silence followed, during which Obi-Wan felt the Padawan braid nearly burn a hole in his hand. How was he supposed to present it to his former master? Should he just hand it over and leave? Now that the time they had been waiting for had arrived, what steps were they supposed to take to move their relationship forward?

A fingertip touched a spot behind Obi-Wan’s right ear, sweeping through the short roots, from where the long braid had recently hung. The contact didn’t last nearly long enough for Obi-Wan, but it soon returned with the feel of knuckles softly brushing his cheek and the younger man instinctively leaned into the touch, his eyelids fluttering closed, to truly appreciate the sensation.

A series of images flashed through Obi-Wan’s thoughts, beginning with a scrawny youth, who had only just entered his teenage years and ending with a strong young man, ready to face the galaxy. An emotion accompanied each and he was able to discover just when the protective affection had developed into something far less platonic. The rush of love that followed those images was enough to take Obi-Wan’s breath away and, when his eyes slowly opened again, he felt rather dazed.

The hand against his cheek dropped, before reaching for the fist that contained the braid. Lifting it up between them, Obi-Wan opened his palm and a surge of sentiment shone from Qui-Gon’s eyes, as he studied the thin column of hair. Clasping it between a thumb and forefinger, the former master held the braid aloft, turning it this way and that, allowing the light to reveal all the different hues of red, gold and the lightest brown, which coalesced into the most beautiful shade of strawberry blonde. Qui-Gon wasn’t being coy about projecting his admiration and, if possible, the pink colouring Obi-Wan’s cheeks grew darker.

Once his inspection was concluded, Qui-Gon wound the braid around his finger, before carefully tucking it into one of the pockets of his cloak and Obi-Wan could already sense that it would be a possession fiercely treasured. Encouraged by that knowledge, a spark of bravery ignited within him and he took a small step closer to the man beside him, the hands habitually tucked within his cloak sleeves clasping together.

“I...” he began, licking his dry lips, not entirely sure what he wanted to say, but trying his hardest, anyway. “I need to thank you...for...for everything. For taking me as your Padawan, showing me things I never imagined...for...” Obi Wan trailed off, coherence having apparently abandoned him. Words simply weren’t enough to convey the warmth of gratitude growing within his chest.

Qui-Gon placed his hand at the nape of Obi-Wan’s neck, ducking his head in an attempt to ensnare the younger man’s gaze. “The honour,” he said, his low, smooth tone washing over his companion. “Is, and always has been, all mine. You are more than I ever hoped for and I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes bored into Qui-Gon’s, as the idea that his former master was undeserving baffled him. That was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard! On impulse, the taller man was pulled into a tight embrace, as Obi- Wan decided to completely drop his shields and throw every ounce of love he possessed into the bond that lay between them. Qui-Gon was almost floored by the intensity and found himself clutching the fabric of Obi-Wan’s cloak tightly, using the younger man as a support beam.

To know someone loved you was one thing, but to experience just how strong and deeply that love ran was another entirely, made all the more potent by the complete and utter trust given by Obi-Wan removing his shields. Qui-Gon thought it only right to do the same, to show that trust was accepted, equally returned and, the second he did so, a tidal wave of energy crashed over the two men, shaking them to the core. It was as if the very fabric of time and space had been torn apart, setting their souls ablaze, as their minds were bombarded with thoughts and feelings too numerous to count or name. In that moment, both men felt a joining, the essence of what made them who they were combining into something so strong, so exquisite that neither would ever find anything to match it. 

Just when Obi-Wan thought his brain might explode, the intensity faded, leaving behind a warm, heady glow that cocooned the pair, as waves of affection were lapped up by the delicate strands of their Force bond. The red-head knew that the shields he’d removed for Qui-Gon would never return and part of him would forever belong to that man. Obi-Wan realised he’d stopped breathing at some point during their joining, because he found himself gasping for air and, with Qui-Gon’s lips so close to his ear, could tell that the older man was affected in the same way.

"Does..," the younger man asked breathlessly. “Does that always happen?"

Rather than speak, Qui-Gon shook his head and soft strands of hair tickled Obi-Wan's face. Without thinking, he buried his nose into his partner’s neck and inhaled deeply. The scent was intoxicating and he had to pull away, before the dizziness became overwhelming. Moving his head back, Obi-Wan took a moment to gaze upon the face of the man in his arms. They were so close, their noses almost touching and Obi-Wan's mind was still cloudy from the effects of their bond, because, had he been in full possession of his wits, he never would have acted with such boldness.

The shorter man leaned forwards, angling his head upwards to bring their lips together in a gentle kiss. The moment their lips met, the bond anchoring their souls to one another thrummed with delight, and the sensation was beyond anything Obi-Wan could have imagined. Had it not been for the connection assuring him that the moment was real, he would have thought it a dream.

Light engulfed their minds and everything they had felt during their embrace was infinitely magnified. A thousand shared moments passed in a second, with each man trading their innermost thoughts and feelings with the other, in an intricate, beautiful dance of memory. It was more than either had ever expected themselves capable of and it seemed ridiculous to have resisted for so long. What possible justification could there have been to deny themselves this?

Eventually, their lips parted, but Obi-Wan couldn’t bear to leave any more than the barest distance between them. His eyes were closed, as their foreheads touched and he savoured every one of the sensations he’d waited so very, very long to feel. Something started bubbling deep inside, that steadily rose, until Obi-Wan found himself struggling to contain the emotions spiralling out of control and was consumed by a need to voice what he had hidden for so long.

Before he could speak, Obi-Wan’s lips were recaptured by Qui-Gon’s, with a zeal that took the younger man’s breath away. He responded immediately, his mouth opening and accepting as they moulded together, fitting like jigsaw pieces that been made just for them. The feel of caressing tongues set the young man’s insides on fire and, throwing all sense of caution to the wind, his hands cradled Qui-Gon’s face, as he put everything he had into kissing the man he loved.

Mutual desire ran along the bond and a myriad of words rushed through their minds, but all failed to be even remotely adequate in describing what was happening. In the midst of it all, Obi-Wan was once again caught by the need to tell Qui-Gon exactly how he felt, to make the older man know just how important and loved he was, how vital his existence was to making everything right. Qui-Gon had undoubtedly sensed his companion’s devotion through the bond, but Obi-Wan felt that he should know in every way possible. He wanted his former master’s ears to hear the words said aloud, to commit the sound to memory and use it to gather strength whenever he should need it.

It was hard to do, however, when the other man’s tongue kept distracting him so deliciously and Obi-Wan would have been frustrated with the interruptions, were they not so damned addictive. Qui-Gon seemed determined to let no more than a second go by, without their lips connecting in some way.

“I love you,” Obi-Wan finally managed to say, his voice a breathless whisper, before continuing the kiss.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

The phrase repeated itself through their connection over and over like a prayer and the tenderness made Qui-Gon’s heart ache. To elicit such devotion was exhilarating and, when Obi-Wan moaned softly into his mouth, the older man felt passions ignite that had lain dormant for a very long time. With every sweep of tongues and movement of lips, the pair grew closer to crossing into territory that Qui-Gon knew they couldn’t enter just yet. Obi-Wan’s youthful fervour and inexperience meant he didn’t possess the self restraint necessary to stop, so it was left to Qui-Gon to reluctantly separate them.

Obi-Wan was panting when their foreheads met again and Qui-Gon’s condition was no better. It had been one Hell of a kiss. The younger man’s eyes were closed, his face flushed, as he bit his lip and the Jedi Master couldn’t recall a more beautiful sight. Hands came up to cradle Obi-Wan’s jaw and he felt Qui-Gon’s breath brush against his skin, as the older man spoke.

“And I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

A beaming smile fell upon Obi-Wan’s face and Qui-Gon realised he’d been wrong; _this_ was the most beautiful sight of all. The Jedi Master had a feeling that he would be saying that a lot in future. The man, to whom contentment rarely came, was suddenly overcome with happiness and Obi-Wan could feel the elation, reciprocating to allow a veil of bliss to envelop them. Gathering his lover into his arms, Qui-Gon placed a tender kiss atop the younger man’s head and closed his eyes.


	4. Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nine weeks had passed since Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon shared their first kiss. Nine long weeks, in which they had rarely been granted an opportunity to see one another, let alone enjoy a repeat of that wonderful tryst. It frustrated the pair to no end, but Obi-Wan could only laugh at the irony of the situation. For years, they’d been constantly at each other’s side and kept their true feelings hidden, yet, the moment their love had been admitted, it seemed fate conspired to ever keep them apart.  
> But no longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about some lovely fluffy fluffiness?

In a warm and quiet room, the first slivers of daylight peeked through a small gap between drawn curtains. Fine particles of dust danced in the beam and Obi-Wan watched them absently, his gaze following, but mind wandering. The comforting fog of sleep was gradually slipping away, but reluctant to fully release the man under its sway and he was in no mood to hurry the process along. It had been far too long since Obi-Wan last enjoyed a moment of true peacefulness and, until now, hadn’t realised just how needed it was.

To say the last couple of months since knighthood had been hectic was rather an understatement. It seemed that, as soon as the ceremony had finished, the council wished to give him as much solo experience in the field as possible, sending him on mission after mission, with little to no breaks in between. Although not all were particularly exerting physically, Obi-Wan felt there was nothing quite so draining as an afternoon spent discussing politics with beings far more invested in their own interests, than the people and places they were elected to serve.

Just thinking of those missions was enough to promote a migraine, so Obi-Wan immediately turned his thoughts in a more desirable direction…to the person currently fast asleep beside him. Lying on his back, the broad chest of the long haired man steadily rose and fell and, with sheets stopping at the waist, Obi-Wan was offered a rather spectacular view; one that he intended to savour. With the view came a series of recollections from the previous night and each memory elicited a pleasant twinge from various parts of the knight’s body. A ridiculous grin was plastered across the young man’s face, which he knew by the ache of protesting facial muscles, but couldn’t bring himself to stop. And, quite frankly, he didn’t bloody want to! There was simply too much glee bubbling inside, for such trivial obstacles to prevent it.

Nine weeks had passed since Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon shared their first kiss. Nine _long_ weeks, in which they had rarely been granted an opportunity to _see_ one another, let alone enjoy a repeat of that wonderful tryst. It frustrated the pair to no end, but Obi-Wan could only laugh at the irony of the situation. For years, they’d been constantly at each other’s side and kept their true feelings hidden, yet, the moment their love had been admitted, it seemed fate conspired to ever keep them apart.

But no longer. Obi-Wan had finally been given some much needed time off-a week, to be exact-and it had taken every ounce of strict Jedi training to keep from physically leaping with joy before his masters. A whole seven days to do as he wished, although there was only one thing he wanted, and he'd raced through the temple to see if luck was finally on his side. It was.

With no Padawan in need of training, Qui-Gon had decided to spend his time helping Yoda with the younglings. Obi-Wan remembered watching from the doorway, unwilling to intrude and grateful for a moment to observe his former master undetected. The children were in the midst of lightsaber training, with Master Yoda at the front of the class, offering instruction and Qui-Gon was slowly circling the group, his critical eye scanning each one to assess strengths and weaknesses. Obi-Wan remembered his first impressions of Qui-Gon, the man all towering grace and daunting reputation. Yet, the children weren't in the least bit intimidated. Qui-Gon Jinn possessed physicality capable of knocking several men to the ground with ease, but there was also a nurturing aura about the Jedi Master that always shone through.

A fondness bloomed in Obi-Wan's chest, seeing the man he loved offer an encouraging smile to one initiate and it was then that the older man acknowledged his former student's presence, their eyes briefly connecting, before Qui-Gon's attention returned to the lesson. Obi-Wan had spent the rest of the training session occupying one of the benches lining the walls, his attention happily absorbed by the lesson and the minutes passed at such a speed, that he was surprised by how low the sun hung in the sky, when Master Yoda brought the lesson to a close.

As the younglings filed out the room, one brave soul had offered a smile and wave to the young knight, which was returned with a chuckle, before Qui-Gon approached. Just being in the man's presence was almost enough to completely overwhelm Obi-Wan and he'd needed a second to orientate himself. A hand rested on his shoulder and the young man used the familiar weight to anchor himself to reality.

Taking their leave of Master Yoda, the two Jedi decided to enjoy a long walk together, enjoying stunning views of Coruscant's evening skyline, as they exchanged whatever news each felt would be of interest to the other. It had mostly been Qui-Gon doing the talking, as Obi-Wan basked in the rich dulcet tones of his former master, revelling in how wonderful it was to be able to talk and not have to keep track of time.

Through their bond, the younger man had sensed his partner’s delight and the rush of contentment wrapping itself around them both, filling each man with a sense of peace that was absent whenever they were parted. Emboldened by it, Obi-Wan’s fingers reached out and brushed Qui-Gon’s, before the older man captured his hand, lacing their fingers together. The flare of pleasure flowing between them in that moment had left a ridiculously wide smile on Obi-Wan’s face. Heavens, how he had missed even the simplest touch!

Night had long since fallen, by the time the pair reached their quarters. No sooner had the door closed behind them, than the two Jedi were ensconced in a tight embrace, each lamenting the absence that had prevented them from holding one another. Obi-Wan allowed himself to get reacquainted with the unmistakable scent of the Jedi Master, whilst Qui-Gon let his fingers run through the golden red hair that was far longer than he remembered it being last time.

_I missed you_.

The sentiment passed between the pair, although it was uncertain from whom it had originated. Obi-Wan still wasn’t used to the level of intimacy that their strengthened bond provided and he’d squeezed his eyes shut, overcome with feeling. Would separation always be this difficult? Already, Obi-Wan could feel the ache at the thought of having to leave again, of having to endure more absence from the one who made him feel whole.

Obi-Wan felt the distance grow between them, as Qui-Gon pulled away slightly from his former student, before cradling the younger man’s face in his hands.

“Do not think of such things,” he said softly, his thumbs running back and forth along Obi-Wan’s cheekbones.

Their gazes locked and Obi-Wan searched the depths of his lover’s eyes, willing himself to get lost in waves of blue and green. Their foreheads came together and Qui-Gon closed his eyes, as Obi-Wan kept his open, unwilling to relinquish the sight of the one who never failed to make his heart race for all the right reasons.

When Qui-Gon’s lips had taken his, Obi-Wan wasted no time in reciprocating and quickly surrendered all thought, to let himself simply feel. It was beyond bliss to finally be able to taste him again, to feel that wondrous hum of joy reverberate in his mind and set every inch of his body alight. The Force bond had radiated approval and, if their love could have manifested into a corporeal form, all of Coruscant would have been bathed in blinding white light.

Passion had risen, as the kiss continued and the restraint Qui-Gon had shown previously was decidedly absent this time around. A question passed from the older man to the younger, seeking permission, a desire to know he was ready and Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate to prove his eagerness, to convince Qui-Gon that he was willing to take the next step. Things had progressed quickly from there, as clothing was shed and the two men used hands and lips to commit one another’s body to memory. The sensation of skin against skin, watching Qui-Gon come undone, with the knowledge that _he_ had been responsible, was more than enough to take Obi-Wan somewhere he never imagined existed. He lost count of the times his love for Qui-Gon had been declared that night, be it in passionate growls or breathless gasps.

Heightened by the connection their bond provided, what would have been incredible was turned into something utterly mind blowing and Obi-Wan had to hastily bring himself back to the present, as he felt the first stirrings of desire make themselves known once more.

“You are incorrigible,”

Obi-Wan turned his head to gaze upon the owner of the voice. Eyes hooded and still full of sleep, Qui-Gon smirked lazily and it did nothing to curb the feelings projected by the younger man. He had always thought the Jedi Master handsome, often even beautiful, but never before had he looked quite so…sexy. A playful grin spread across Qui-Gon’s face and Obi-Wan blushed a deep scarlet, knowing his less than innocent thoughts had been heard.

“What time is it?” Qui-Gon asked, slowly levering himself up on his elbows.

“Very early,” Obi-Wan replied.

His fingers started to fiddle with the sheet covering him. Given that celibacy usually went hand in hand with the life of a Jedi, Obi-Wan had never made love before and he couldn’t quite escape the awkwardness starting to grow inside. Qui-Gon had done things that made him lose control in the most wonderful of ways, but it also left him exposed in a manner he’d never been before. Although the young man wouldn’t trade it for anything, the notion was still a daunting one, especially considering that his former master had left himself just as open and vulnerable. It was a level of trust that Obi-Wan felt honoured to possess and it danced along the bond, hitting both men in waves.

Qui-Gon’s gaze rested on the man beside him. The adoration burning in his eyes almost took Obi-Wan’s breath away and any embarrassment soon dissolved, as the younger man allowed himself to drink in the sight before him, wishing he could stay in this exact moment for eternity. He reached up and ran a finger through the hair lining the older man’s jaw, enjoying the feel of it against his skin. A week of this was truly a gift and now, more than ever did he realise the truth of a mantra Qui-Gon had long lived by. Living in the moment was something one burdened by flashes of prescience rarely ever managed, but what good would it do Obi-Wan to fret about the future, if it left him unable to enjoy the present?

Obi-Wan felt himself being drawn closer, pulled into a slow, delicious kiss, as strong arms enveloped him, offering security and love. Any aches left over from their nocturnal activities were forgotten, as the pair indulged in each other yet again, although the urgency born of absence that had consumed them last night was gone. Replaced with the desire to savour each thought, taste and sensation, Obi-Wan felt himself brought to even greater heights and, when they eventually finished, both were left trembling from the aftershocks.

“You…will be the…death of me,” Qui-Gon said between breaths.

“There are worse ways to go,” Obi-Wan smiled, his breathing equally erratic.

Qui-Gon’s chuckle was cut off by a quick chaste kiss, before the couple untangled themselves, finding comfortable positions to settle against one another. With his head on the other man’s chest, Obi-Wan was able to hear the heartbeat, as it began to regulate. The beat seemed to resonate with the young man deeply, as though providing an anchor for Obi-Wan’s entire existence and he knew that, so long as he could hear that sound, everything would be alright.

Qui-Gon’s breathing had evened out and grew deeper, signalling that the Jedi Master was falling back to sleep and Obi-Wan smiled, placing a final soft kiss against his lover’s jaw, before doing the same.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whether this chapter will require me to change the rating for the story. I decided not to be too graphic with the scene, as I didn't think it would really fit the tone of this story and I hope that doesn't spoil things for anyone who's enjoyed it this far. I'm not sure if I'll add any more to this story, as I've used up my ideas so far, but, if I'm lucky, it won't be too long before another flash of inspiration hits.   
> Thanks for all the lovely kudos and reviews I've received so far!


End file.
